Lost Memory
by Akai Momo
Summary: Tao yang Yifan temui tanpa sengaja saat itu bukanlah Tao yang dulu dikenalnya. Tao yang sekarang terasa tampak berbeda bagi Yifan, terutama dengan lelaki muda di samping pria cantik itu yang menatap Yifan dengan pandangan tajam, benci, dan jijik padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? (Main!Kristao with OC!Yizi)... check it out, friends :3
1. Chapter 1

Jika diberi satu keinginan,

Pasti orang – orang berkata jika mereka ingin memutar waktu.

Dalam hati, kau juga meraung ingin seperti itu.

Ingin melenyapkan memori tentang orang – orang yang telah menyakitimu.

Yang membuatmu sedih,

Dan merasa terpuruk jatuh ke jurang keputusasaan.

Tenang saja,

Akan kulakukan apapun itu untukmu.

Jika kau menginginkan untuk melenyapkan memori itu, aku akan melakukannya.

Jadi, jangan menangis...

... _Mommy_.

.

.

.

.

_**Lost Memory**_

.

_**Screenplays!Kristao with OC!Yizi and others**_

.

_**T**_

.

_**All about characters is not mine, except this fic and OC!Yizi**_

.

_**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative**_ _**universe with much typo**_

.

_**No like, don't read!**_

.

_**Summary!**_:

Tao yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yifan bukanlah Tao yang dikenalnya dulu. Ada yang berbeda dari pria berparas ayu itu, terutama dengan seorang remaja lelaki yang ada di samping Tao yang menatap tajam, benci, dan jijik pada Yifan.

Ada apa sebenarnya..?

_My first ff with Family and Hurt/ Comfort genre_! :3

.

.

.

.

"_in my long forgotten cloistered sleep,_

_Someone kiss me whispering words of love._

_Is it just a longing of my hearts?_

_Such a moment of such a piece._

_Where do all the tears come from?_

_With no memories, why should i cry?_

_I can never rest my soul until,_

_You call my name, you call my name, you call my name,_

_Call my soul from the heart_."—In my long forgotten cloistered sleep:: Kajiura Yuki

.

.

.

.

**Bab Satu** :: _**Memori yang hilang**_**; pertemuan yang tak terduga**

.

.

.

.

"_dear_, sebaiknya kita pergi. Itu kalau kau tidak ingin melewatkan acara teater musikal yang ingin kau tonton, hm?"

Yifan tersentak.

Tatapan lekat dan bingung yang semula untuk pria cantik di hadapannya beralih ke seorang lelaki muda usia pelajar menengah atas. Lelaki muda itu menghiraukan pandangan lekat padanya, dan memilih untuk menatap pria cantik yang dipanggil _dear_—pria cantik yang sama yang sebelumnya ditatap lekat oleh Yifan.

Bibir kucing pria cantik itu melengkung indah. Telapak tangan kanannya mengusap sayang pada telapak tangan lelaki muda yang memeluk pinggangnya. "tentu. Setelah aku merengek padamu untuk menyempatkan diri membeli tiketnya, memangnya aku mau melewatkannya begitu saja?" rajuk pria itu.

Yifan mengerjap dengan raut wajah tak teridentifikasikan. Ia hanya bisa diam, menutup bibirnya hingga menimbulkan garis alami di wajahnya yang rupawan. Dadanya bergemuruh dan ia merasa perutnya melilit karena sensasi asing. Siapa lelaki muda yang tampak mesra dengan pria cantik yang dikenalnya dulu?

Lelaki muda yang menatapnya tajam, benci, dan jijik pada Yifan ketika pria berusia 36 tahun itu memanggil nama salah satu dari mereka. Yang direspon dengan raut wajah kaget dan bingung oleh si pemilik nama—Tao.

"uum..," gumaman Tao berhasil mengalihkan kembali pandangan Yifan yang menatap kosong ke titik imajiner. "aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengetahui namaku, karena aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi kalau seandainya kau adalah kakak kelasku saat aku sekolah dulu, dan kalau kau ingin reunian denganku, kurasa tidak hari ini."

Pria cantik itu melirik lelaki muda di belakangnya. Lelaki muda yang sibuk mengendus pucuk kepala yang dimahkotai helai hitam semalam. "aku ada jadwal menonton teater musikal dengan dia. Jadi, maafkan aku dan sampai bertermu lagi, Tuan."

Dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terdiam di trotoar depan cafe tempatnya bersantai setelah pulang bekerja. Menatap punggung dari duduk sosok yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang berbeda. Yang perlahan menghilang ditelan orang – orang yang semakin banyak berlalu lalang di trotoar itu.

Yifan memang menghalangi dan mengganggu arus para pejalan kaki. Tapi dia tak acuh. Tidak, setelah dia merasa dan yakin bahwa ada yang berbeda (dan salah) di diri pria cantik yang dikenalnya dulu; pria cantik yang ia panggil Tao beberapa menit lalu.

Tao—Huang Zi Tao...

... pria cantik yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat memiliki hubungan dengannya.

Sebelum pada akhirnya Yifan pergi tanpa kabar.

Tapi, sebelum kedua pria yang tampak memiliki hubungan dalam itu pergi meninggalkan Yifan, kedua bola mata kembar Yifan melihat bahwa lelaki muda itu melirik sedikit kearahnya. Lelaki muda itu kembali menatap Yifan dengan pandangan menusuk, tajam, benci, dan jijik pada pria pemilik surai pirang matahari. Lalu setelah itu berbalik dan semakin mesra mereka berdua.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kenapa lelaki muda itu menatap Yifan dengan pandangan seperti itu?

Yifan bergumam dengan dahi mengernyit tipis, "kalau pandangan itu punya arti jika aku mengganggu kencan mereka, itu bisa kumaklumkan. Tapi.." Yifan berpikir sejenak. "aku tak tahu kalau lelaki muda itu suka berkencan dengan pria cantik yang bahkan lebih tua darinya."

Dengan perlahan, pria yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantor perpajakkan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke mobil yang tak jauh terparkir. Tidak biasanya ia berjalan dengan tatapan ke depan dengan raut wajah angkuh dan tak bersahabat; karena sekarang ia berjalan sedikit menunduk dan dengan dahi yang mengerut. Antara bingung, terkejut, dan kecewa—untuk yang terakhir entah karena apa.

"walaupun warna rambutnya berubah, tapi aku merasa kalau dia Tao yang dulu kukenal."

Ya. Tao yang dulu Yifan kenal adalah pribadi yang cukup pendiam dan memiliki rambut berwarna pirang agak pucat. Dan Tao yang baru saja Yifan temui tanpa sengaja adalah pribadi yang hangat, ramah, dan memiliki rambut hitam yang indah.

Meski begitu, tapi Yifan merasa bahwa itu adalah Tao yang sama; Tao yang sekarang; yang mengakui tidak mengenalnya adalah Tao yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa pria tadi terlihat kalau dia mengenalku ya, sayang..?" Tao bertanya sambil membuka ponsel pintarnya. Ingin mengecek posisi bangku dari tiket yang ia dapatkan dari hasil merayu lelaki muda di sampingnya lewat denah gedung teater dari website resmi.

Yang ditanyai hanya diam, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Tidak masalah jika Tao tidak melihatnya langsung. "aku tak tahu. Mungkin dia mengigau karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor atau karena kau mirip temannya, dear."

"umm.. begitu? Tapi kenapa nama temannya punya nama yang sama denganku? Sama – sama 'Tao'..?" bola mata yang dibawahnya terdapat sapuan hitam alami menatap penasaran lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahu. "memangnya yang punya nama 'Tao' hanya kau saja, ha, dear..?"

Cubit.

Tao mencubit perut lelaki muda itu hingga mengaduh dan menimbulkan tatapan tanya dari pejalan kaki lainnya. Lelaki muda yang mengenakan setelah simple-sporty membungkuk sedikit dan mengelus perut di mana cubitan itu mendarat sebelumnya. Mendesis dan Tao hanya memberikan death glare mematikan padanya.

Tao berkacak pinggang lalu menggembungkan pipinya. "sudah kubilang! Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu jika tidak berada di luar, sayang! Berapa kali harus aku peringati, hm..?!"

Lelaki muda itu terkekeh. Lalu mencuri kecup pipi kanan Tao dan lari begitu saja menghindari amukan dari pria cantik yang fetish dengan hal berbau panda diusianya yang tak lagi kanak – kanak.

"berkali – kali sampai aku ingat, _Mom_! Hahahaha...!"

"hei! Tunggu! Kau durhaka sekali meninggalkan orang tuamu berjalan di belakang, Yizi!"

Dan tawa mengalun di bibir kucing pria cantik yang telah mengandung, melahirkan, membesarkan seorang lelaki muda bernama Huang Yizi. Lelaki muda yang sebelumnya memandang Yifan dengan pandangan sinis dan menusuk.

.

.

.

_The End or To Be Continued_?

.

.

.

Untukku yang mau mencoba buat ff KT bergenre hurt/ comfort, dan Aldiz. Ksh juga kalian para KTS~ :3

_Jaa, want to review_..? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks and Support from: my godness, my parents, my awesome brother, my sister and surely... **you**; my lovely readers, my lovely reviewers, my lovely followers and my lovely favers~

Thank you so much! :*

.

.

.

.

_**Lost Memory**_

.

_**Screenplays!Kristao with OC!Yizi and others**_

.

_**T**_

.

_**All about characters is not mine, except this fic and OC!Yizi**_

.

_**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative**_ _**universe with much typo**_

.

_**No like, don't read!**_

.

_**Summary!**_:

Tao yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yifan bukanlah Tao yang dikenalnya dulu. Ada yang berbeda dari pria berparas ayu itu, terutama dengan seorang remaja lelaki yang ada di samping Tao yang menatap tajam, benci, dan jijik pada Yifan.

Ada apa sebenarnya..?

_My first ff with Family and Hurt/ Comfort genre_! :3

.

.

.

.

"_everytime you kissed me, _

_I trembled like a child._

_Gathering the roses, we sang for the hope._

_You very voice is in my heart beat,_

_Sweeter than my dream._

_We were there,_

_In everlasting bloom._"—Everytime You Kissed Me:: Kajiura Yuki

.

.

.

.

**Bab Dua:: **_**Memori yang hilang**_**; Janji sang Ksatria untuk sang Putri**

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang~" seru Tao sambil melepaskan asal alas kakinya. "ibu? Ayah? Kalian dimana..?" lalu memakai selop rumah.

Pria cantik yang telah berusia diatas tiga puluhan itu tampak tak acuh; memilih pergi menyusuri lorong rumah untuk mencari orang tuanya setelah memberi titah pada sang anak untuk membereskan sepatunya. Yizi menganga tidak terima mendengarnya.

"tapi, _mom_!" Tao membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar putranya akan membantah. Ia melototkan mata pandanya. Yizi meringis; antara berusaha menahan tawa mati-matian dengan berakting pura – pura takut.

Ayolah, siapa yang takut kalau ternyata pelototan itu justru membuat ibunya semakin lucu dan menggemaskan? Padahal umurnya sudah tua dan dia sendiri sudah punya anak sebesar ini. "kau membantah? Itu hukuman untukmu karena masih berani memanggilku _dear_ selama kita diluar sana! Kesepakatan, kau ingat, sayang..?"

Mendengus.

"kau menang, _mom_. Kau menang."

"kau yang terbaik, sayang! _Love you_, _honey_!" pergillah Tao ke ruang keluarga begitu mendengar suara ayahnya dari sana. Yizi memutar bola matanya searah jarum jam.

Dengan setengah hati, Yizi merapikan sepatu _mommy_nya yang ditata di sebelah sepatunya. Menggerutu dan Yizi menyusul pria cantik yang telah melahirkannya itu menuju ruang keluarga di rumah ini. Dia tersenyum geli melihat kantung belanjaan di tangannya; yang berisi pernak – pernik merchandise dari pertunjukan teater musikal yang mereka tonton.

Pria menggemaskan itu menyerangnya dengan serangan mata memelas dan _bbuing-bbuing attack_, dan sebagai anak yang berbakti (tak kuasa menolak jika diberi tatapan mematikan itu—red) kepada orang tuanya, mau tak mau ia harus merelakan tabungan untuk malam minggu nanti dengan kekasihnya.

"oh, jadi itu uang untuk malam mingguanmu..?" tanya Tao saat itu di depan stand penjual. Yizi mengangguk lesu. Tapi bukannya Tao mengalah dengan kebutuhan setengah pokok acara tiap minggu anaknya, pria itu malah tersenyum innocent sambil mengusap dadanya dengan manja.

"kalau begitu, kau dan Chanhyun malam minggu di rumah saja, ya..? mom akan memasakkan _dinner_nya untuk kalian~~ bagaimana? Ya? Ya?"

Malam minggu di rumah? Di rumah yang ada mommy dan _grandpa-grandma_nya..?

... geezz.

Tapi tak apalah. Ia akan menghubungi lelaki manisnya dan akan jujur kalau uang malam minggu mereka dipakai belanja kebutuhan-tak-penting-namun-tetap-harus-dibeli oleh _mommy_nya.

Lelaki muda kapten basket dan wushu itu berharap cemas jika Chanhyun tidak ngambek selama seminggu; atau paling tidak mengerti keadaan dan menerima tawaran Tao soal kencan di rumah. Err—yang terakhir sepertinya tidak terlalu diharapkan.

Yizi tidaklah membawa tubuhnya ke kamar Tao untuk menaruh belanjaan. Tetapi mampir ke ruang keluarga untuk menyapa kakek – neneknya yang sedang mengaso di depan televisi. Menonton drama keluarga yang sedang _booming_ – _booming_nya sekarang. Sambil menikmati roti _banana cake_ yang sebelumnya dibuat Tao tadi pagi.

Di sana, lelaki muda putra dan cucu tunggal keluarga Huang mendapati sang _mommy_ sedang bergelayut manja pada pundak si kakek yang seorang ayah Tao. Ikut menikmati _cake_ buatannya setelah berhasil mencomot diam – diam tanpa mereka berdua; terlalu terlarut dengan adegan yang tersaji hangat di layar kaca.

"kau lama sekali!" Tao menyadari sang anak ada di sana beberapa detik Yizi gabung ke ruang keluarga. "kemarilah. Duduk di sini.. ayo, kita tonton drama keluarga yang terlalu dramatis ini!" Tao beranjak dari belakang ayahnya dan berlari kecil ke sofa panjang di posisi kanan sang nenek. Ia menepuk sebelahnya yang kosong.

"kau ini. Jelas saja, mana ada drama yang tidak dramatis?" Ibu Tao mencubit pipi gembil Tao yang diresponnya dengan mengaduh. Yizi terkekeh dan lebih menyukai mengompori sang nenek untuk terus mencubit Tao alih – alih melerai mereka.

"sudahlah, sayang." Sang kakeklah yang turun ke lapangan. "ngomong – ngomong, apa yang kau bawa itu, Yizi..?"

"eh?" Yizi melirik isi belanjaan. "_grandpa_ tanyakan saja pada _mom_~" lelaki tampan itu menyeringai menggoda Tao yang menatap tajam sang anak. "hh.., apalagi yang kau belanjakan kali ini, Tao?" tanya si ayah.

Tao hanya menatap polos. "barang penting tentu saja, ayah~"

"ralat. Barang tak penting." Sang ibu menatap jengah putra berumur 32 tahunan di sampingnya. "ibu ingat jika dompetmu tertinggal di rak sepatu depan. Jangan bilang kau memakai uang Yizi, hm..?"

"uang malam mingguanku, _grandma_~" adu Yizi. Tao mendesis jengkel. "aku tak yakin kalau Chanhyun akan baik – baik saja dan masih ingin main kemari begitu tahu kalau minggu ini aku tak bisa mengajaknya keluar."

"apa?" serempak sang ayah dan ibu Tao menoleh terkejut. Dan sang objek dari tatapan itu hanya menyengir kecil. Menggaruk tengkuknya dan bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Lalu memasang wajah melas untuk kedua kalinya. Yizi yang duduk di samping sang _mommy_ hanya menyeringai nakal.

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menggantikan uangnya, kalian puas..?! dan kau!" tuding Tao pada Yizi yang tersenyum polos. "dasar bocah menyebalkan! Tukang mengadu!"

"sudahlah," lerai sang ayah sekaligus sang kakek. "jangan bertengkar dan mari kita nikmati acara kumpul keluarga Huang ini, bagaimana..?"

Tao dan Yizi mengangguk bersamaan. Yizi memilih melepas jaketnya dan ia sampirkan di bahu sofa. Tangan kanannya terjulur dan mengambil air mineral botolan yang kebetulan ada disana. Entah milik siapa.

Sedangkan Tao, lebih memilih melahap kue yang kedua sambil menyaksikan tayangan iklan komersil, begitu pula dengan ayah dan ibunya yang sesekali diiringi obrolan ringan tentang tetangga sebelah keluarga Huang.

Namun di detik kesekian, bibir _curvy_ Tao yang menurun pada Yizi berujar dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran kepada orang tuanya.

"tadi saat kita berangkat dan baru sampai di pertigaan..., ada pria asing yang memanggil nama Tao, bu."

Yizi yang hendak menelpon Chanhyun seketika mengejang. Bola matanya bergulir melirik Tao, sang kakek dan neneknya bergantian.

"eh? Pria..? siapa namanya..?" tapi Tao menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. "aku tak tahu. Tapi dia memanggil nama Tao keras sekali. Aku lupa bertanya namanya, tapi kami terburu – buru. Yizi juga tidak tahu siapa dia, dan dia juga lupa bertanya nama pria itu."

"benarkah, Yizi..?" selidik neneknya curiga. Saat itu, Tao ikut menatapnya juga. Sedangkan sang kakek hanya menunduk dan bertopang dagu. "... ya, _grandma_. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Tapi sepertinya dia salah orang, mengira kalau _mom_ adalah Tao yang pria itu maksud. Padahal bukan."

"ya, sepertinya begitu. Yizi pikir Tao yang pria maksud itu bukan aku, terlihat dari ekspresinya ketika aku bilang bahwa aku tak mengenalnya."

Sang ibu mendesah ringan. "ibu pikir juga. Bukankah nama Tao tidak hanya dipunyai olehmu saja?" Tao tersenyum kecil. "ya, bu. Yizi juga bilang begitu. Walaupun penasaran, tapi, ah sudahlah. Itu bukan urusanku."

Tao beranjak dari duduknya, dan menyambar belanjaan yang dipangku Yizi. Mengecup ringan hidung sang anak lelakinya yang berusia 17 tahun dan Tao pergi ke kamarnya setelah pamit bahwa dia akan tidur lebih dulu kepada semuanya. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar lembut menggema di ruangan itu, lalu punggung pria cantik bermata panda itu mulai menghilang seiring langkahnya pergi ke lantai dua—ke kamarnya.

Hening semu. Terdengar suara detik jam dan dialog drama di televisi, juga suara kucuran air dari akuarium ikan mas koki yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat tiga orang itu berada.

Namun keheningan itu retak oleh suara pria paruh baya di sana. "kau bisa jelaskan lebih rinci pada kami, Yizi. Tao sudah lari ke kamarnya."

Yizi menghela nafas berat. Lalu mendaratkan kepalanya pada pucuk punggung sofa.

"yang _mommy_ maksud adalah pria brengsek menjijikkan bernama Wu Yifan."

Meski tidak melihatnya dengan langsung, lelaki muda kebanggaan keluarga Huang itu mengetahui jika ekspresi kakek dan neneknya pastilah tegang; terkejut dan kaku hendak mengatakan apa tak tahu. Yizi tersenyum tipis, menatap titik imajiner di langit – langit ruang keluarga yang menampilkan bayang – bayang ekspresi terkejut Yifan saat Tao mengatakan tak mengenal pria itu.

Yizi memang tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya memiliki arti buruk—senyum sinis dan remeh.

"lalu..," neneknya melirih dengan sedikit getaran. "apa yang terjadi..?"

"aku memaksanya untuk segera pergi dari hadapan pria itu, _grandma_." Yizi tersenyum manis pada neneknya. "aku terlalu mual dan muak untuk lama – lama berhadapan dengan mahkluk itu. Aku tidak tahan."

"aku tidak menyangka, kalau ternyata akan secepat ini mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama sejak masa lalu kelam itu kita lewati, Yizi." Jujur sang kakek.

Dahinya yang berkeriput diurut sendiri oleh pria paruh baya itu. Sementara tangan sang nenek bertengger di pundak pria paruh baya itu, memberikan ketenangan dengan mengusap perlahan di sana.

"sejujurnya, aku belum siap dan tak akan siap jika pertemuan tak terduga tadi akan berakibat panjang pada Tao—berakibat buruk yang panjang—lagi."

"tenang saja, _grandpa_, _grandma_."

Yizi beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah kearah sosok tua yang ia panggil _grandpa_ dan _grandma_; dan berlutut di hadapan mereka yang masih merautkan ekspresi kalut dan tegang. Lelaki muda berparas tampan itu tersenyum kecil dan menatap dua pasang keping tua itu dengan tatapan lembut dan bersungguh – sungguh.

"aku tak akan biarkan itu terjadi lagi pada _mommy_.

Tak akan kubiarkan terjadi lagi. Akan kuusahakan apapun untuknya, dan aku janji tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya pada _mommy..._, _grandpa_, _grandma_."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

.

A/N:

Terima kasih banyaaakkk~~~ Al nggak nyangka kalau responnya bagus! XXDDD buat menunggu bab selanjutnya, tunggu saatnya nantiii~~ :3

By the way, Al suka dengan judul bab kali ini.. romatis sekali~ ufufufufu~~ :3

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Special Thanks and Support from: my godness, my parents, my awesome brother, my sister and surely... __**you**__; my lovely readers, my lovely reviewers, my lovely followers and my lovely favers~_

_Thank you so much_! :*

.

.

.

.

_**Lost Memory**_

.

_**Screenplays!Kristao with OC!Yizi and others**_

.

_**T**_

.

_**All about characters is not mine, except this fic and OC!Yizi**_

.

_**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative**_ _**universe with much typo**_

.

_**No like, don't read!**_

.

_**Summary!**_:

Tao yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yifan bukanlah Tao yang dikenalnya dulu. Ada yang berbeda dari pria berparas ayu itu, terutama dengan seorang remaja lelaki yang ada di samping Tao yang menatap tajam, benci, dan jijik pada Yifan.

Ada apa sebenarnya..?

_My first ff with Family and Hurt/ Comfort genre_! :3

.

.

.

.

"_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleep here in silent_

_All alone in ice and snow_

_In my dream I'm calling your name,_

_you are my love__._"—You are my love:: Kajiura Yuki

.

.

.

.

**Bab ****Tiga****:: **_**Memori yang hilang**_**; ****Tolong lupakan**

.

.

.

.

Tao masih membuka matanya. Mengerjap sekali dua kali. Lalu merubah posisi telentangnya menjadi berbaring menyamping ke kanan.

Di posisi itu, Tao bisa menatap sebuah bingkai kecil yang berdiri cantik di meja nakas. Bias lampu meja keramik bermotif khas tiongkok yang temaram cukup menghajar bingkai. Sebuah foto; sebuah keluarga kecil.

Terdapat ayah dan ibunya di sana, sedang duduk di bangku ayunan taman belakang sambil tersenyum. Ada dirinya pula yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya, berdampingan dengan si Tampan Yizi sambil menyeringai kecil. Mereka berdua berangkulan, benar – benar tak tampak jika hubungan antara Tao dan Yizi seperti orang tua dan anak.

Meskipun arah pandang Tao pada foto harmonis tersebut, namun pikiran Tao sedang melanglang buana. Memikirkan kejadian salah orang tadi sore. Pria rupawan yang memanggil namanya dengan nada terkesan jika ia telah lama mengenal Tao.

Padahal Tao yakin jika ia baru kali ini bertemu jumpa pria kantoran itu. Tapi, mengingat sorot mata pria berambut pirang itu tampak ada rasa rindu, entah kenapa hati kecil pria berambut hitam ini merasa jika pria itu benar – benar mengenalnya telah lama.

Apa pria itu adalah teman sepermainannya saat sekolah dulu, atau pria itu adalah kakak kelasnya saat sekolah atau kuliah dulu…..

… atau juga pria itu adalah orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan mesra dengannya dulu?

Tersentak, lantas pria beranak satu yang awet muda menggeleng dan menepuk – nepuk pipi gembilnya. Tak bohong jika ia merasa malu dengan spekulasi batin yang terakhir itu, namun ia masih yakin kalau mana mungkin orang setampan pria-entah-siapa-namanya itu pernah menjalin hubungan mesra dengannya.

Ia tak percaya jika pria yang luarnya _straight_ itu sebenarnya seorang homoseksual. Pasti pria itu punya kekasih wanita yang cantik. Ya. Pasti.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu ia memilih terlentang lagi, kini menatap lampu Kristal kamarnya yang berukuran sedang. Sebelah tangannya menaikkan bed cover motif papan catur yang baru ia ganti tadi pagi saat beres – beres. Menutup tubuhnya hingga sedada, dan setelahnya kedua tangan pria cantik yang terbalutkan piyama merah marun polos itu bersidekap.

"ngomong – ngomong, aku merasa tidak asing dengan suaranya…," gumam Tao dengan mata mulai sayu. Pria itu mengangguk kecil dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. "ya.., aku pernah mendengarnya dari mana…, dari siapa…"

"aku yakin.." menguap kecil. "tunggu sebentar, mungkin jika aku mencoba mengingatnya, aku akan tahu seluk beluk pria itu atau paling tidak… sekedar pemilik dari suara itu."

Maka dari itu, saat Tao mulai memejamkan matanya, ia mulai membuka ingatan yang tersimpan di memori otaknya. Dalam keheningan yang terpusat, Tao mengingat – ingat. Pelan, sebuah kotak imajiner tempat semua ingatan Tao berada terbuka. Beragam _roll film_ imajiner hitam putih menguar – nguar indah dari dalam, memperlihatkan macam – macam kejadian yang tersimpan apik satu per satu berurutan.

Bergumam pelan. "siapa…?"

_Roll film_ imajiner itu masih mencari – cari apa yang diperintahkan Tao.

Dahinya mengerut. "siapa…?"

Semakin lama, kecepatan _roll film_ imajinernya semakin cepat.

Rasa pening dan pusing mulai menyerang. "siapa…?"

Dan…

… NYUUT!

"ARKH!?"

Tao mengejang kesakitan. Tubuhnya tersentak ke atas, lalu berguling ke kiri dan tubuh sintalnya yang terbalut piyama merah marun mendarat di permadani bawah ranjang. Debuman kecil terdengar menggema di kamar itu, di susul dengan desisan lirih dan suara mengaduh.

Pria penyuka hal berbau panda dan mantan atlet wushu saat kuliah itu terjerembab. Tangan kanannya menyentuh belakang kepala, sedang tangan kirinya memijat pinggulnya yang terasa sakit. Mendesis, melirih, dan mengaduh saling sahut - menyahut bergantian.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki dan setelahnya suara pintu terjeblak terdengar di sepasang telinga pria cantik dengan bibir mengggoda turunan untuk anaknya. Keping matanya menatap keberadaan sang anak yang tersengal – sengal dan bermuka tegang; dan Tao membalas ekspresi itu dengan menyengir tanpa dosa.

"kenapa kau berkeringat sebanyak begitu, eum…?" Tanya Tao begitu Yizi sedang menopang tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. "wajahmu juga, tegang begitu. Jelek tahu!"

"_mom_," Yizi menyentuh kedua pundaknya. "kenapa kau bisa jatuh? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

"apa..?" mengerjap. Lalu Tao terkekeh seperti anak kecil. "oh! Sebenarnya aku mencoba mengingat pria-salah-orang tadi. Siapa tahu aku lupa kalau dulu aku benar – benar mengenalnya—"

"—jangan! Jangan _mom_ coba – coba untuk mengingatnya!"

Tao terperanjat. Bola matanya bergetar kecil begitu melihat ekspresi Yizi yang seemosi itu. Yizi terlihat seram di matanya. Dengan kedua alis agak tebalnya yang menyatu, dengan dahinya yang mengerut dan tatapan tajamnya yang terdapat kilat emosi di sana. Menyeramkan; dan Tao merasa agak takut.

Pria itu membatin, kenapa dengan ekspresi Yizi? Kenapa Yizi terlihat kesal begitu ia menyinggung – nyinggung pria-salah-orang yang menemui mereka tadi?

Yizi sedikit tersengal setelah ia agak membentak ibunya. Disadarinya jika sosok yang lelaki muda kasihi itu tampak terkejut bukan main. Yizi meringis pilu dalam hati dan menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

"kumohon," Yizi memeluk Tao erat – erat. "kau percaya dengan ucapanku 'kan, kalau pria itu salah orang?" diam sesaat, lantas Tao mengangguk.

"kau juga bilang tadi," Yizi mengelus punggung ibunya dengan sayang. "kalau kau tidak peduli dan bilang 'ah sudahlah!' saat kita kumpul tadi. Kau ingat, _dear_..?"

"ya, aku ingat, sayang." Tao menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Yizi dan mulai meresapi kenikmatan usapan penuh kasih dari telapak tangan hangat anaknya. "aku ingat." Pelan dan mata Tao mulai meredup dibuai kantuk.

Yizi membawa bibirnya ke telinga kiri Tao, berbisik lembut.

"kalau begitu, lupakanlah pria itu. Dia bukan siapa – siapamu, mom. Dia hanya orang tidak penting yang kebetulan lewat sekilas di kehidupanmu, _dear_. Kumohon, lupakanlah."

Hening. Dan dada sosok yang Yizi dekap bergerak beraturan dan santai. Yizi masih mengusap punggung sang ibu yang ia tahu pasti jika kepalanya pusing sangat saat mencoba mengingat pria brengsek menjijikkan itu. Lelaki muda itu mendesah lirih, lalu mengecup ringan pipi sang ibu yang ditimang manis oleh peri mimpi.

Pelan, Yizi merebahkan tubuh ibu cantik dan mempesonanya. Tak lupa putra Tao itu menyelimuti tubuh sang ibu. Pria yang merupakan anak tunggal dari kakek – neneknya itu tersenyum kecil dalam tidur. Yizi terkikik tertahan, tak ingin mengusik ibunya yang tidur dengan wajah polos khas anak – anak; dalam hati berkata, mungkin ibunya sedang bermimpi memeluk sepasang panda di kebun binatang impiannya.

Mendesah lirih dan menatap sendu. Senyum kecil terpampang di wajah tampan Yizi.

Tangan kanannya itu terangkat untuk mengusap ringan pipi gembil sosok putri yang tertidur dengan damai. Beberapa lama ia terdiam, dan akhirnya memilih pergi menuju kamarnya tepat di sebelah kamar sang ibu setelah mengecup sekilas bibir pria itu dan berbisik dengan sayang….

"kumohon, lupakanlah pria itu, _mom_.

Karena dia tidak pantas untuk kau ingat dan kau kenang, _dear_."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Spontan, uhuy! XD *lompatkeluardarilaptop(?)*

Al datang khusus bawa oleh – oleh untuk kalian….. *jeng!jeng!jeng!* bab 3! :D

Dan Al nggak nyangka banget, kalau ada dari sebagian dari kalian yang suka sama hubungan mesra(?) antara Tao sama Yizi! Al kaget dan terharu banget… habis Al pikir cuma Al saja yang suka hubungan romantis special ibu dan anak ini~

Ufufufufufufu~~~~

Ff ini nggak akan sepanjang Malaikat jatuh dan Sang Penakluk, kok!

Karena mungkin bab 8 atau bab 10 sudah tamat. :'v

Sebelum Al masuk ke dalam laptop(?) lagi…..

… _jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3


	4. Chapter 4

_Special Thanks and Support from: my godness, my parents, my awesome brother, my sister and surely... __**you**__; my lovely readers, my lovely reviewers, my lovely followers and my lovely favers~_

_Thank you so much_! :*

.

.

Buat _**Unique fire**_, yang minta (pake ngancem segala lagi.. -_-) _wordcount_-nya dipanjangin, ini udah Al usahain buat panjang sepanjang anunya si Oom Wu.. *ups?!*

pokoknya, Al tunggu mencak – mencak kamu di bbm lagi. :v

Buat _**kalian**_ juga yang pingin di panjangin _wordcount_-nya, ini dia.. selamat menikmati~

.

.

Btw, _invite_ Al, ye~ XD :: _51CD1777_

.

.

.

.

_**Lost Memory**_

.

_**Screenplays!Kristao with OC!Yizi and others**_

.

_**T**_

.

_**All about characters is not mine, except this fic and OC!Yizi**_

.

_**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative**_ _**universe with much typo**_

.

_**No like, don't read!**_

.

_**Summary!**_:

Tao yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yifan bukanlah Tao yang dikenalnya dulu. Ada yang berbeda dari pria berparas ayu itu, terutama dengan seorang remaja lelaki yang ada di samping Tao yang menatap tajam, benci, dan jijik pada Yifan.

Ada apa sebenarnya..?

_My first ff with Family and Hurt/ Comfort genre_! :3

.

.

.

.

"_shine, bright morning light _

_now in the air the spring is coming_

_sweet, blowing wind_

_singing down the hills and valley_

_keep your eyes on me,_

_now we're on the edge of hell_

_dear my love, sweet morning light _

_wait for me, you've gone much farther,_

_too far."_—Fake Wings:: Kajiura Yuki

.

.

.

.

**Bab ****Empat****:: **_**Memori yang hilang**_**; ****Sang Aktor dan Skenarionya**

.

.

.

.

Tujuh hari terlewati semenjak pertemuan di depan café sore itu.

Sampai hari yang ke delapan ini, hari jum'at, Yifan belum melihat Tao berseliweran di depan café yang ia singgahi ini. Setiap hari saat jam makan siang atau jam pulang kerja, Yifan selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke café itu. Ragam waktu ia habiskan untuk menunggu sambil menatap keluar, mengingat ia memilih duduk berdampingan dengan jendela café.

Bahkan pernah satu hari ia habiskan duduk di sana, sejak jam pulang kantor hingga waktu café itu tutup pukul 10 malam. Pria itu ingat berapa banyak cangkir cappuccino ia teguk untuk menemaninya menunggu pria cantik bernama Tao.

Meskipun sebesar titik kecil, Yifan punya harapan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Dan selama tujuh hari pula, di sela – sela aktivitasnya, Yifan selalu memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan pria yang tak sengaja ia temui waktu itu. Banyak sekali kemungkinan yang bersemayam di benaknya, tentang siapakah lelaki muda yang berjalan bersamanya, tentang kenapa ia berkata bahwa dirinya tidaklah ia kenal atau ingat, dan yang paling penting tentang benarkah Tao yang ia temui adalah Tao yang ia kenal dulu.

Tapi semuanya tak berhasil Yifan temukan jawabannya. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi sampai – sampai rasanya ingin mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam bak kamar mandi, karena terlalu keras berfikir tentang Tao yang ia temui sore itu.

Yifan mendesah gusar. Lalu ia merubah posisi duduknya lebih nyaman dan ini sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak ia bertandang kemari. Belum ada tanda – tanda Tao berambut hitam yang ceria dan ramah itu agak terlihat diantara orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun Yifan masih bertahan dengan dua cangkir yang telah kosong isi _cappucino_nya dan secangkir teh _earl grey_ pesanannya.

Pria itu punya keinginan bulat, jika Tao berambut hitam itu terlihat diantara orang – orang di luar sana, maka ia akan menyeretnya kemari dan bertanya macam – macam soal seluk beluk pria cantik awet muda itu.

Untuk mengusir kebosanan yang sudah biasa ia lahap, Yifan mulai mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya dan menyantaikan diri dibuai oleh nada dan melodi apik.

Namun belum lima menit ia terbuai, pundaknya ditepuk seseorang dengan cukup bertenaga. Membuat Yifan berjengit dan menoleh ke samping kiri dengan sekejap mata.

"Chanyeol..?"

Keping mata indah yang agak rabun termakan usia melihat sesosok pria tinggi semampai yang usianya sama dengan Yifan. Pria berambut coklat tua model _spike_ itu tersenyum lebar. Lalu tertawa sambil menepuk dua kali punggung Yifan dan tanpa izin lantas duduk di hadapan pria blasteran tiongkok – kanada.

"yo, brother! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di café ini, eh?"

Yifan mendengus, lalu mengabaikan ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja. "seperti yang kau lihat dan yang kau pikir, Park."

"biar kujawab, bung!" Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. "kau sedang menunggu seseorang yang telah lama kau tunggu?"

Yifan diam. Lalu menopang dagu dan menggulirkan pandangan keluar café lagi. "begitulah. Sebenarnya tujuh hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Tapi karena dia terburu – buru, kami tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama."

"jangan bilang kau tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di depan café ini?"

"memang iya." Yifan mendesah gusar tanpa sadar. Bahkan sorot matanya menjadi redup sendu. Menatap titik imajiner entah di mana. "dan sampai sekarang dia belum terlihat juga."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "kau rindu dengannya?"

Yifan terkesiap. Lalu pandangannya ia lempar ke Chanyeol yang tersenyum normal di hadapannya. Pria karyawan di kantor perpajakan itu tak bisa membalas, terlalu tenggelam dalam pertanyaan yang tiba – tiba tersemat sekilas di benaknya.

'rindu?

Aku rindu dengan Tao berambut hitam itu….?

Atau dengan Tao yang kukenal dulu….?'

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan signifikan Yifan. Lalu dengan cara konyol, ia menjentikkan jari untuk menyadarkan Yifan yang tenggelam dalam lamunan spontanitasnya.

"ada apa? Sepertinya kau terjebak masalah rumit yang membuatmu bingung?"

Yifan menatap Chanyeol sesaat, hingga kemudian bibirnya terbuka perlahan dan berkata dengan nada lirih yang kental. "kau ingat dengan Tao? Huang Zi Tao?"

"apa..?" Chanyeol mengerjap sekali. Lantas mengernyit berpikir. "Huang Zi Tao..?"

"ya. Kau ingat dengan anak itu..?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras, hingga dahinya mengerut tajam dan ujung alisnya menyatu. Hening beberapa menit, sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya dan tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk berkali – kali meja café, tak sadar jika tingkahnya tersebut mengundang gelak Tanya dari pengunjung lain.

"ya ampun, aku tidak percaya!" serunya dengan nada cemooh. Yifan kesal dan mulai mendesak Chanyeol. "kau serius lupa dengan nama itu..?!"

"memangnya ada apa, Park..?! jangan membuatku penasaran..!"

"ok, ok. Jangan melotot begitu, Tuan Wu yang terhormat." Chanyeol berdeham. Menstabilkan tawa yang nyaris tersembur dari dalam kerongkongannya.

"Yifan,"

"…. Apa?"

"bukankah Huang Zi Tao itu nama si anak pendiam yang menjadi taruhan kita berenam saat SMA dulu, 'kan? Kau lupa..?"

Hening diantara mereka.

Kesekian kalinya, Yifan terperdaya dengan ungkapan tak terduga yang meluncur indah dari bibir teman semasa SMPnya itu. Tepat Chanyeol selesai berkata demikian, Yifan merasa peredaran darahnya mengalir sangat cepat, begitu pula jantungnya yang berdetum – detum lebih dari detakan normal.

Bibir pria blasteran itu kelu, lidahnya tertahan ingin mengucapkan kata penyangkalan bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan baru saja. Tapi setelah sekian lama terdiam tak mampu berkata spontan, yang keluar dari mulut Yifan dengan nada lirih adalah,

"aku… sepertinya aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"kau? Kau tidak tahu soal itu?" Chanyeol mendengus curiga. "ayolah! Bahkan saat itu, kau bersedia menjadi pion kami berlima untuk melakukan taruhan pada anak itu! Kau yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pionnya, dan kami sepakat soal itu. Ingat tidak?"

"Chanyeol…. Entahlah. Tapi…, apa yang kau bilang itu benar?"

"heuh!" pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Yifan sekali.

"kau terlalu muda untuk terkena penyakit pikun, Yifan. Mungkin dalam kasusmu, kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau repot mengingat hal tidak penting seperti taruhan kita dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan Yifan hanya bisa berwajah kalut dan bingung.

"tapi kalau kau masih penasaran bagaimana ceritanya, kau bisa mencoba mengingatnya sendiri. Karena aku juga sejujurnya sudah agak lupa soal kejadian taruhan dramatis itu secara rincinya."

Chanyeol berlalu dari café bernuansa anak muda itu, setelah pamit dan berkata bahwa ia harus segera membeli bahan bulanan untuk keluarganya. Meninggalkan secara sukarela Yifan yang masih duduk terpaku mendengar ucapan yang di dapatkan dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol, kawan baiknya.

.

.

.

.

Untuk mengganti acara malam minggu yang kemarin gagal, Yizi bersedia menemani Chanhyun berbelanja. Berbelanja sepulang sekolah, apa saja dan itu memakai uang yang Yizi dapat dari _mommy_nya sebagai ganti untuk pembelian _merchandise_.

Ingin sekali Yizi menolak, karena Huang muda itu tahu jika sekalinya Chanhyun ingin sesuatu yang dinilainya menarik dan unik, maka ia akan merengek pada Yizi untuk membelikannya. Dihiasi ancaman langganan yang klasik namun masih dipakai dikalangan anak muda seperti mereka: turuti mauku atau kita putus!

Kalau sudah begitu, Yizi hanya mengangguk mau tidak mau, mengingat susah sekali mendapatkan kekasih pengertian yang terkadang menjengkelkan namun tidak membosankan seperti Chanhyun.

Mau tidak mau, Yizi merelakan uangnya habis dibabat Chanhyun, sekaligus merelakan diri mendampingi kekasihnya ke sana ke mari dengan rentang waktu yang cukup lama untuk memburu barang belanjaan hingga kakinya terasa pegal.

"sayang, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sebentar? Kakiku lelah sekali."

Chanhyun menoleh. Menatap Yizi yang tangan kanannya sedang menenteng lima _shop_ _bag_ sekaligus. Wajahnya yang sayu dan tampak mengantuk juga lelah itu menjadi alasan nyata yang membuat Chanhyun simpati.

Maka, dipeluknya sebelah tangan Yizi yang membawa ransel Chanhyun di bahunya oleh sang kekasih. Memberi topangan yang cukup membuat Yizi tersenyum ringan.

"tentu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke café langgananku dan teman – temanku..? Di sana harganya terjangkau, kok."

"baguslah. Dompetku sekarat dan butuh nutrisi begitu sampai di rumah nanti." Chanhyun meringis mendengar keluhan Yizi. Di tepuknya dada bidang Huang muda itu. "sudahlah. Kan jarang sekali aku boros begini. Tapi kalau kau merasa keberatan, nanti uangmu akan aku ganti—"

Ucapan si manis Chanhyun tersendat karena bibirnya tersambung cantik dengan bibir Yizi. Chanhyun mengerjap kaget dengan pipi memerah, mengingat mereka berdua berkecup singkat di tempat umum. Yizi terkekeh lalu mulai mengajak Chanhyun keluar dari mall tempat kekasihnya berbelanja.

"sebaiknya kita harus pergi ke café yang kau maksud. Ini sudah sore dan aku tidak mau kau dimarahi orang tuamu karena pulang sangat telat."

Awalnya, Yizi ingin sekali menolak untuk masuk ke dalam café tempat langganan Chanyhun dan teman – temannya, mengingat tujuh hari yang lalu ia mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya menahan emosi dengan amat sangat.

Ya, café itu ternyata tempat dimana ia dan _mommy_nya bertemu dengan si pria brengsek menjijikkan bernama Wu Yifan.

Namun Chanhyun seperti sudah terlalu rindu dengan suasana café, sehingga ia tidak mendengar ucapan Yizi yang memintanya langsung pulang tanpa beristirahat dulu dan terus menarik Yizi. Menghela nafas berat, akhirnya lelaki muda tampan itu mengikuti apa mau sang kekasih saja.

Mengabaikan ingatan tidak menyenangkan yang masih melekat di benak dan pikirannya.

Baru beberapa menit mereka masuk ke dalam café, sampai pada akhirnya sebelah tangan Yizi ditarik paksa oleh seseorang dari samping kanan. Nyaris saja Yizi jatuh jika tidak spontan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan ia akan mengumpat kasar pada orang yang berani berbuat hal berbahaya itu begitu ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

Keping mata coklat indah itu bersirobok dengan keping mata coklat lain. Dan dalam sekejap, keping mata Yizi yang selalu lembut dan ramah itu menjadi bengis dan tajam. Membuat pemilik keping mata coklat lainnya tersentak hingga melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan sang Huang muda.

"ternyata kau. Ada apa?" ketus Yizi. Membuat Yifan—pemilik mata coklat itu terdiam. Sementara Chanhyun, ia memilih bersembunyi dibalik bahu tegap sang kekasih.

Cepat – cepat, Yifan kembali dari keterkejutannya. Lantas ia tersenyum dan menggiring Yizi juga Chanhyun ke mejanya. Dua remaja itu hanya menurut, walaupun pandangan was – was masih terpahat di masing – masing wajah.

Yifan duduk di tempatnya semula, sementara Yizi di tempat Chanyeol sebelumnya duduk, dan Chanhyun di sebelah kanan sang kekasih. Hening sesaat, sebelum pada akhirnya Chanhyun membuka suara.

"maaf, kenapa kami diajak ke meja anda, Tuan..?"

"ah?" Yifan mengalihkan pandangan ramahnya dari Yizi pada Chanhyun. Lalu tersenyum. "karena semua tempat di café ini sudah penuh." Mendengar itu, Chanhyun menolehkan kepala ke segala arah, dan memang benar semua tempat telah terisi.

"selain itu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan lelaki muda ini." Lanjut Yifan. "ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu, manis..?" Chanhyun tersipu, lalu dengan gugup menjawab, "Chanhyun. Park Chanhyun. Kalau nama tuan..?"

"namaku," Yifan tertawa kecil. Menyebarkan feromonnya yang telah lama terkurung sejak awal masuknya ke dunia kerja. "Wu Yifan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanhyun yang manis."

Yizi mendesis seperti ulah. Lalu mendecih kasar. "kita pergi dari sini, Chanhyun." Yizi baru saja ingin menarik berdiri Chanhyun, sebelum sebelah tangan kekasihnya ditahan oleh Yifan.

"tunggu sebentar, karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, anak muda."

"tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu!"

"ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu? Kupikir tidak enak kalau kita mengobrol tanpa tahu nama masing – masing."

"aku tidak ingin mendengar dan mengobrol tentang apapun denganmu! Apa kau punya masalah dengan pendengaranmu..?! atau kau memang tuli..?!"

"tapi aku ingin, dan sebagai anak muda pada orang tua, kau harus sopan."

"apa kau bilang—"

"Yizi, hentikan! Kita jadi pusat perhatian dan menganggu yang lainnya!"

"jadi namamu, Yizi. Nama yang bagus."

"diam kau, brengsek—"

"Yizi! Berhenti dan duduklah!"

Di perintah tegas seperti itu oleh Chanhyun, akhirnya Huang muda yang cukup temperamen jika menyangkut orang yang disayanginya itu memilih diam dan duduk kembali begitu pinggangnya dipeluk erat sang kekasih.

Yizi mendengus kasar, Yifan tersenyum tanpa dosa, dan Chanhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, ia berhasil menghalangi Yizi untuk melakukan jurus wushu yang ia kuasai.

"ngomong – ngomong, sepertinya kalian saling mengenal. Kalian benar saling kenal..?" Tanya Chanhyun. Yang serempak di jawab tidak oleh dua pria itu. "kupikir begitu, soalnya kalian terlihat akrab sekali walau yang keluar dari mulut Yizi semuanya kata kasar."

Yifan meringis kecil pada Chanhyun. Lalu mengusak – usak rambut caramel lelaki manis diantara ketiganya di sana.

"kalian tahu, kalian juga tampak akrab sekali."

"kami sepasang kekasih." Ketus Yizi sambil menatap bengis pada pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia masih panas dengan kejadian dimana Yifan memanggil Chanhyun dengan sebutan manis; persis seperti om – om hidung belang kurang belaian kasih sayang.

"sudah kuduga!" Yifan berseru pelan. Tampaknya ia berusaha untuk mengakrabkan suasana dengan Yizi dan Chanhyun. "melihat kalian, aku jadi mengingat masa lalu. Masa – masa pacaran saat SMA dulu—"

Mendengar itu, sekejap Yizi mengingat wajah Tao. Karenanya, ia beranjak dari kursi dengan tiba – tiba, membuat Yifan dan Chanhyun tersentak kaget.

Sigap dan tangkas, Huang muda itu mengambil belanjaan Chanhyun yang diletakkan di lantai dan menggenggam tangan sang kekasih. Menariknya berdiri dengan agak kasar dan menatap sadis pada Yifan yang masih diam seribu kata.

"—kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, kami pergi! Dan aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lebih dari omonganmu tadi yang membuatku muak!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Yifan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang semula duduk bersamanya di café. Bola mata pria itu masih terus mengikuti pergerakan Yizi dan Chanhyun yang keluar dari café dan hilang tertelan orang – orang yang masih berlalu lalang di jam ini.

Kejadian tadi cukup menghebohkan seisi café, namun lambat laun semua kembali berjalan normal setelah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali tidak peduli dan tidak ingin ikut campur.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yifan hanya bisa termenung dengan raut wajah sendu. Dan di benaknya, wajah Tao berambut hitam dan Tao si pendiam yang dulu ia kenal kembali mengisi benak dan pikirannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian jauhnya mereka dari jarak café tersebut, Yizi dan Chanhyun berhenti melangkah di tengah trotoar. Tidak peduli jika mereka menghalangi jalan dan pejalan kaki lainpun tidak ambil pusing dengan keduanya. Yizi menstabilkan deru nafas dan emosi, sementara Chanhyun diam manis dengan wajah ia tenggelamkan di lengan kanan Yizi.

Detik kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa puas. Mereka berpelukan dan Yizi mengecup gemas pipi gembil yang bersemu dan bibir merekah Chanhyun yang masih tertawa.

"bagaimana? Bagaimana?" dengan manja, Chanhyun menatap Yizi yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi. Yizi yang masih gemas, membalas tatapan itu dengan gigitan kecil di pucuk hidung sang kekasih.

"apa yang harus kukatakan padamu selain luar biasa..? sempurna..? sesuai keinginanku..? yang terbaik..? apalagi.., apalagi, hm..?"

"benarkah..? kau tidak bohong..?"

"kau aktor terbaik! Aku pikir, aku akan menyatakan diri untuk menjadi penggemarmu!" Yizi menggoda sang kekasih hingga tersipu – sipu.

Chanhyun lalu mengeringai kecil, merasa puas dengan usahanya yang dipuji sedemikian rupa oleh sang sutradara dalam scenario buatan yang mereka perankan di café tadi; di depan pria bernama Wu Yifan.

Sekejap, kedua tangan si manis dan berbakat Chanhyun menarik tengkuk Yizi, dan sepasang bibir menyatu indah di tengah lalu lalang orang – orang yang menyaksikan pertujukan tambahan mereka.

Kecupan dalam itu akhirnya berhasil Chanhyun dapatkan dari Yizi, setelah ia berhasil memainkan peran yang diinginkan kekasih hatinya…

… berpura – pura tidak mengenal seorang Wu Yifan;

padahal Chanhyun telah lama tahu seluk beluk kisah antara Yizi dan Tao dengan pria bernama Wu Yifan yang ia ketahui wajahnya dari foto yang terdapat di album kelulusan milik Tao. Album kelulusan yang disimpan rapat oleh Yizi dan kakek – nenek kekasihnya agar tidak mudah di jangkau oleh Tao.

Dengan begitu, Tao tidak akan mengingat masa lalu kelamnya yang berhubungan dalam dengan pria blasteran bernama Wu Yifan saat masa SMA dulu.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Ok, kalian puas?

Ini jumlah _wordcount_-nya 2K+; dan kalau kalian kurang puas, berarti kalian manusia—*eh?*

*ingat! Manusia itu selalu tidak puas dengan apa yang dia dapatkan!* XD

Dan akhirnya~ Chanhyun keluar juga di bab ini! Wohooo~~ *mutermuter* kalian suka dengan tingkah mesra mereka, tidak..? Al suka! Soalnya, di sini mereka berdua mesra tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan…

_Well_, mengingat Yizi diperlakukan seperti apa yang biasanya cowok – cowok/ para seme rasakan jika cewek – cewek/ para uke belanja! *free puk-puk buat yang merasa cowok dan seme yang punya pengalaman begitu*

Al ngantuk, mau bobo… buat _**Unique fire**_, kiriman bbm isi keluh kesah curahan hati colonganmu di tunggu~ :v

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3


	5. Chapter 5

"_hei, kau lihat anak itu, Yifan..?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Yifan yang sedang menikmati sekaleng cola di kantin halaman belakang. "dia anak tahun ajaran baru."_

_Yifan menatap biasa pada sesosok lelaki muda yang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon rindang. Dengan headphone putih bermotif binatang jenis beruang asal Tiongkok yang mengapit manis kepala bersurai pirang, lelaki tinggi itu menatap hamparan ilalang dan bunga – bunga yang ada di hadapannya. _

_Angin kecil menari riang bersama anak rambut lelaki itu, dan keping mata Yifan tak luput melihat gerakan – gerakan kecil pada bibir lelaki itu. Mengatakan dengan bahasa tubuh padanya, bahwa anak yang ditunjuk salah satu sahabatnya itu sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu._

_Membuang muka dan lebih menikmati kembali tiupan angin musim ini dengan mata terpejam. "lalu..? apa urusanku..? kau tertarik pada anak itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh merendah. "aku suka dengan anak introvert macam dia..? begini – begini, aku lebih suka dengan orang yang cerewet, yang bisa diajak adu mulut walaupun tetap harus patuh padaku."_

"_kalau begitu, berusaha serajin mungkin untuk mendapatkan Byun – sunbae itu."_

"_ke—kenapa harus si Byun Bacon itu, oi?! Bisa saja kan yang kumaksud itu gadis, bukan 'gadis' macam dia!" _

"_ayolah, Chanyeol. Jangan mengelak, padahal kau sendiri selalu mengirimkan sinyal pada sunbae cantikmu itu setiap dia ada di sekitar kita. Hanya saja, yah.. dia memang sama tidak pekanya dengan incaran Suho." Menyeringai jahil lalu melemparkan kaleng cola itu ke tong sampah yang tak jauh jaraknya. Tak ada balasan, kecuali Chanyeol yang menggerutu tanpa maksud._

_Hening menyelimuti mereka yang berteduh dibawah pohon rindang. _

_Di balik dedaunan berwarna hijau cantik itu, bias – bias raja siang menyinari mereka yang tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing – masing—bahkan angin siang yang terasa kasar karena membawa debu pun tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk beranjak melindungi diri di gedung sekolah. Saat Yifan hampir saja terjatuh ditimang rasa kantuk, lantas Chanyeol menjentikkan jari dan berteriak kecil tepat di telinga kanan lelaki tingkat tiga itu. _

"_aku tahu!"_

"_ck, Park! Kau menganggu tidurku saja!"_

"_kau ini; sebentar lagi juga bel masuk, dasar payah! Begini, aku ingin memberitahukan ide cemerlangku untuk mengusir kebosanan di semester pertama ini! Kau mau dengar tidak, bung..?" Chanyeol merangkul akrab pada sobatnya, sementara Yifan masih bermuka jelek karena acara (akan) tidurnya terganggu. "memangnya apa idemu..? kalau itu membosankan, aku menolak bahkan sebelum mulutmu itu berucap!" _

_Chanyeol terkekeh aneh. "percayalah, aku jamin ini tidak akan membosankan sama sekali! Justru ideku ini cukup menguntungkan!"_

_Lantas lelaki yang selalu memberikan senyum ramah lebar merubah posisi duduknya yang semula bersampingan dengan Yifan, kini tepat berada di hadapan pria blasteran tersebut. Keping mata mereka saling menatap lurus—dengan bola mata Yifan yang cukup penasaran dan bola mata Chanyeol yang berkilat – kilat nakal. _

"_Yifan, bagaimana kalau kita berenam membuat taruhan kecil – kecilan di awal semester ini..?" Chanyeol berbisik. Walau pada nyatanya, hanya ada mereka berdua dan lelaki yang saat itu ditunjuk Chanyeol berada di halaman belakang sekolah ini._

"_taruhan..?" dari nadanya, sepertinya Yifan cukup tertarik dengan usul ini, pikir Chanyeol demikian. "ya, taruhan! Menarik, 'kan..?" pria Park itu berbisik kembali. _

"_menarik. Sepertinya seru, sudah lama kita tidak melakukan taruhan." balas Yifan setelah diam lima detik. "tapi memangnya benda apalagi yang mau kita taruhkan…?"_

"_kali ini bukan benda yang menjadi taruhannya, Tuan Wu." _

"_kau bercanda..?" dahi Yifan mengerut kecil. "kalau bukan benda, lalu apa yang akan kita taruhkan..?!"_

"_aku serius. Kali ini bukan sebuah benda."_

_Sekejap, Chanyeol menoleh ke kanannya—dan Kris mengikuti arah pandangan penuh arti dari kelereng mata lelaki muda bermarga Park di hadapannya. Jika Chanyeol sudah memanggil namanya dengan nama marga keluarga, itu berarti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol sungguh – sungguh. _

_Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah lelaki muda yang sebelumnya ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol dengan dagu lelaki itu; masih pada posisi duduknya yang kini sedang menikmati sebuah sandwich dari kotak makannya._

"_bukan benda yang jadi kita taruhkan sekarang, Tuan Wu…._

…_. Tapi anak baru yang disana itu."_

.

.

.

.

**Lost Memory**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao with Oc!Yizi and others**

.

**T**

.

**All about characters on this ff is not mine, except this fic with idea and some OC**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternate universe with much baby typos**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!**:

Tao yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yifan bukanlah Tao yang dikenalnya dulu. Ada yang berbeda dari pria berparas ayu itu, terutama dengan seorang remaja lelaki yang ada di samping Tao yang menatap tajam, benci dan jijik pada Yifan.

Ada apa sebenarnya..?

_My first ff with family and hurt/ comfort genre! :3_

.

.

.

.

"_no I never wanna lose you in the forest of the night_

_In vanity's lair,_

_Yearning for the angel calling_

_Hear the lonely prayer ringing through the land of rain_

_Across the thin air,_

_They sing voice to voice,_

_The ancients melodies,_

_Calling you_." Forest:: Kajiura Yuki

.

.

.

.

Maaf menunggu lama.. ^^

.

.

.

.

**Bab Lima :: Memori yang hilang; **_**Florist**_

.

.

.

.

Di hari Minggu menjelang siang, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi teman SMAnya yang baru saja melahirkan. Namun setelah berdebat tentang barang bawaan apa yang mereka bawa untuk menjenguk teman dari pria yang berstatus istrinya itu, akhirnya Chanyeol membawa keempat mobil bannya ke sebuah toko bunga yang memang terkenal bagus dengan kesegaran barang yang dijual.

Jadi, sesuai apa yang Baekhyun inginkan agar mereka lebih baik membawakan bunga tanda suka cita atas kelahiran anak pertama temannya, Chanyeol di belakang Baekhyun kini berkeliling di dalam toko bunga yang dikunjungi mereka.

Lima menit yang lalu, Chanyeol tiba di sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari blok perumahan mereka berdua tinggal.

Sebuah toko bunga yang memiliki ukuran bangunan yang mungil, dengan terdapat dua set bangku beserta meja bulat mini yang tertata apik di beranda toko itu. Tak lupa dengan hiasan pagar ini yang terbuat dari kayu dengan sulur – sulur indah ditubuhnya. Ada lima buah pot kecil yang menggantung di langit – langit beranda, dan kesemua tanaman yang berbunga itu mengirimkan harum segar yang menyenangkan ketika dibelai manja oleh angin.

Dan ketika pintu toko itu dibuka, suasana bak rumah kaca yang membuat pengunjung merasa di dunia bunga itu tertawan oleh dekorasi interior sederhana namun tampak klasik dan elegan. Tidak heran jika toko bunga yang dikunjungi sekarang oleh dua pria bermarga Park itu terkenal karena buah bibir orang – orang yang pernah mengunjunginya.

Benar – benar penataan yang apik dan kreatif untuk sebuah toko bunga mungil yang jauh dari pusat perkotaan.

"menurutmu, kita harus membawakan bunga apa, Chanyeol..?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang menatap lekat bunga _daffodil_ berwarna kuning. Sedetik kemudian, ia menoel – noel kelopak indah itu dengan ujung jarinya. "aku bingung, karena baru kali ini aku memilih bunga untuk orang lain."

"bukankah kau selalu membeli buket bunga untuk orang lain sebelumnya..? ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibumu..? ulang tahun kakakmu..? _and our son birthday_..?" desah Chanyeol membaui tengkuk Baekhyun yang beraroma stroberi.

"itu 'kan _florist_-nya yang memilih, Chan. Dan kau tahu 'kan, _florist_-nya tidak ada di kasir saat kita masuk tadi..? emmm.." satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya justru bergerak memeluk erat tubuh mungil prianya. "kalau begitu, kau pilih secara acak saja, Baekkie.. semua bunga juga bagus, kok."

"jangan! Bunga itu ada artinya, dan aku tidak mau kalau aku memberi bunga untuk temanku yang baru melahirkan itu bunga yang punya arti mengerikan!"

"terserah kau sajalah, sayang. Aku menurut saja." Chanyeol mengecup ringan pipi kanan Baekhyun, yang kemudian tepat saat itu seorang florist bertanya dari belakang mereka. "maaf menunggu. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan sekalian..?"

Serempak, mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang. Melihat seorang pria yang sedikit lebih muda berdiri sopan dengan celemek khas _florist_ berwarna putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Pria berambut hitam yang memiliki rona hitam di bawah mata kelamnya dan bibir kucing yang menggemaskan. Keberadaan pria cantik yang tersenyum itu membuat dua Park di sana cukup terkejut; dengan Park Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari aura pria itu sebelumnya—dan Pak Chanyeol yang merasa tidak asing dengan fisik dan rupa pria itu.

"ah, ya.." Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Memilih untuk menghampiri sang _florist_ yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka. "bisa kau bantu aku memilihkan bunga untuk temanku yang baru saja melahirkan..? aku bingung memilihnya. Bunga – bunga yang dijual di sini terlalu cantik untuk kupilih."

Florits itu terkikik. "terima kasih, dan biar saya bantu, Tuan—"

"—siapa namamu..?"

Chanyeol menyela dengan tiba – tiba. Baekhyun dan florits itu membelalakkan mata mereka karena kaget dengan suara bass yang cukup dekat dengan jarak mereka berdua—dan benar saja, Chanyeol tak jauh dari belakang Baekhyun. Menatap sang florist dengan pandangan tajam yang terkesan menilai.

Florist itu mengerjap lucu, lalu menjawab dengan raut wajah bingung khas anak – anak.

"namaku Tao—Huang Zi Tao, anak dari _owner_ toko ini, Tuan." Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Tao..?! nama yang imut! Nah, sekarang ayo bantu aku untuk memilih bunganya, ayo!" Baekhyun mengapit tangan kanan Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tao hanya tersenyum lantas mengangguk dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkeliling lebih jauh ke dalam toko.

Mereka berdua mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terpaku mendengar jawaban dari sang florist. Tak lama, ia berkedip untuk menstabilkan diri yang diserang shock teraphy sesaat. Pria Park itu membalikkan tubuh meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun yang kini sibuk dengan para bunga cantik—melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar toko, dengan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kemeja abu berlengan pendek dan mencari kontak seseorang.

Saat itu, ingatan tentang percakapan terakhir antara orang yang akan ia hubungi dan dirinya teringat kembali. Tentang orang itu—seseorang yang ada di masa lalu saat SMA.

Bunyi menunggu masing terdengar, dan Chanyeol tetap menunggu orang yang ditelponnya untuk menjawab. Ia memilih menunggu Baekhyun di dalam mobil, sambil berbincang sedikit sebelum urusan Baekhyun bersama florist itu selesai dan mereka segera ke rumah sakit sesuai rencana awal.

/"_halo, ini dengan Wu Yifan._"/

Ya, Chanyeol menelpon Wu Yifan—pria yang dua hari yang lalu bertanya soal Huang Zi Tao.

"Yifan..?"

/"_ya, ini dengan siapa..?_"/

Hening selama lima detik. Menghela nafas perlahan untuk menormalkan detak jantung dan melenyapkan kegugupan yang menderu – deru di tubuhnya. "ini aku, Chanyeol—Park Chanyeol."

/"_ah.., kau ternyata, Tuan Park_."/ nada formal Yifan berubah menjadi santai. /"ada apa?"/

"kau tahu tidak? aku..,"

/"_apa, Park_..?"/

Chanyeol melirik ke dalam toko bunga. Di mana Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir untuk menunggu Tao yang sedang membentuk buket bunga pilihan yang dipesan istrinya. Dari dalam mobil mata jernih Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengucapkan guyonan hingga _florist_ itu—Tao—tertawa – tawa.

"…. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Tao si pendiam di toko bunga.

Dia florist di sana—dan dia sama – sama memiliki nama Huang Zi Tao; orang yang menjadi si introvert objek taruhan kita dulu, Yifan.

Hei….,

… Apa _florist_ itu adalah Tao yang kita maksud…?"

.

.

.

.

Yifan berlarian ke segala sudut apartemennya.

Mencari barang yang dibutuhkan—jika persediaan sabun mandi dan shampoo, handuk, bathrobe, parfum dan menyiapkan setelan simple tapi bergaya adalah barang yang dibutuhkannya saat ini juga.

Roman wajahnya yang tadi tampak tidak peduli karena kegiatan hari minggu untuk mengistrahatkan diri terganggu oleh dering ponsel, kini tampak lebih segar bahkan ia belumlah mencuci wajah sehabis bangun tidurnya.

Pipi yang dibentuk oleh rahang tegas itu ada rona tipis yang cantik. Kelereng mata yang selalu menatap tajam dan intimidasi lawan pandangnya kini terlihat berkilat – kilat indah. Jantungnya berdetum – detum dan sedikit kegugupan melanda pria itu. Namun pria itu tidak peduli, ia justru semakin memburukan dirinya sendiri untuk segera siap dan pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Ke sebuah toko bunga mini di mana Tao—sosok yang ia tunggu – tunggu selama ini di café tempat awal mereka bertemu; berada di sana sebagai florist.

Chanyeol yang mengganggu acara tidur sehariannya itu memberitahu bahwa ia bertemu dengan _florist_ yang mirip dengan seseorang yang (Chanyeol bilang lewat telepon singkat mereka) adalah Tao si pendiam di toko bunga yang jauh dari pusat kota.

Bahkan Chanyeol bertanya padanya, apakah Tao si _florist_ itu adalah Tao objek taruhan ia Yifan + Chanyeol beserta keempat sobat lainnya saat SMA atau buka—yang tidak pria Park itu sadari bahwa sosok itulah yang ditunggu Yifan saat mereka berdua bertemu di dalam café dan berbincang singkat.

Yifan tersenyum. Membayangkan jika Tao memakai apron berwarna cerah yang dikelilingi berbagai bunga cantik adalah hal yang membuat pria itu tersenyum ringan.

'sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum seperti ini..' Yifan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena dicuci. Ia berdiri di hadapan cermin yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu geser lemari pakaiannya. 'bahkan sudah lama juga aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini…' lanjut pria itu terkekeh kecil.

"rasanya aneh.. tapi entah kenapa aku suka dengan sensasi rasa aneh itu." Yifan mulai bermonolog. Mengancingkan kemeja berlengan pendek warna putih bergaris vertical biru tua; setelah memakai celana jeans hitam gradasi abu – abu tua yang agak mengepas di kaki jenjangnya.

"aku seperti gadis sejak jatuh cinta yang akan diajak jalan oleh kekasihnya saja—"

Gerakan membalur cologne di lehernya terhenti. Yifan memandang terkejut pada ucapan barusan yang meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. Ucapan monolog sederhana, yang kemudian ditanya sederhana pula oleh hatinya.

'jatuh cinta….?

Dengan siapa….? Siapa orang yang membuatku merasa seolah sedang jatuh cinta..?

Dengan Tao—pria berambut hitam yang itukah…?'

Yifan memandang pantulan dirinya. Telah bersih, telah rapi, dan siap untuk melalui akhir pecan dengan hal – hal yang menyenangkan. Termasuk bertemu sapa dengan Tao—dan mengingat pria berparas ayu yang seminggu lalu telah mencuri hatinya itu membuat Yifan kembali menyematkan senyum kecil.

"ya." Ucapnya pada sang bayangan di cermin. "kau benar. Aku memang jatuh cinta pada Tao—pada pria berambut hitam yang mirip dengan orang itu."

Sekejap Yifan mengambil kunci mobil di meja nakas dan jaket kulit berwarna coklat madu yang tersamping di bahu sofa. Berjalanlah dengan langkah ringan dan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya menuju garasi basement apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Untuk bertemu Tao—bertemu pria itu dan mereka akan mengobrolkan banyak hal….

….. termasuk soal siapa lelaki muda yang bersama pria itu dan apakah pria itu adalah Tao—sang lelaki muda yang pendiam di masa lalu SMAnya itu.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna merah marun itu berlari di jalan yang lenggang. Deru mesinnya berlomba – lomba dengan deru mesin kendaraan lain yang berhasil dilewati—satu sama dengan kecepatan yang diatur sang pengendara yang menyetirnya. Membelah jalanan untuk menuju rumah sakit tujuan awal mobil tersebut.

Di dalam mobil itu, tampak Baekhyun yang menyanyi – nyanyi kecil mengikuti irama musik yang tersetel oleh siaran radio lokal. Sedangkan Chanyeol sesekali melirik kecil dan mencuri cubitan ringan pada pipi pria cantik di sampingnya. Menimbulkan jeritan ringan dan kekehan polos pria yang sama – sama menyandang marga Park.

"kau tahu, Chanyeol… ternyata Tao sama sepertiku!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengedus – endus harum buket bunga yang direngkuhnya lembut. Matanya pun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang focus ke depan memperhatikan jalan. Ia melihat dahi pria itu mengerut tipis.

"sama..? tak ada hal special yang sama kecuali kalau kalian sama – sama pria uke."

"kau salah!" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan dagu yang diangkat—melihat dari samping dengan gaya _bossy_. "ada satu hal lagi yang membuat kami sama… coba tebak?"

"hmm… kalian sama – sama suka bunga..?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "uh-huh!"

"baiklah, aku menyerah, sayang. Beritahu padaku!" lelaki cantik itu mendesah, lalu memutar searah jarum jam kedua kelereng indahnya. "kau payah! Masa begitu saja tidak tahu..?"

"Baekhyun..," mohon Chanyeol. Yang merasa terpanggil pun terkekik dan justru menumpukan kepalanya di bahu sang suami tercinta. Menikmati aroma cologne manly yang menguar – nguar dari tubuh prianya.

"dengar, ternyata Tao adalah _male – pregnant_, sama sepertiku, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol nyaris saja menginjak rem mobil dengan tiba – tiba jika dia tidak segera mengendalikan diri. Terkejut memang, tapi tidak sampai harus mengerem mobilnya tiba – tiba. Maka yang biasa ia respon hanyalah teriakan tertahan yang menggema di dalam mobil itu.

Baekhyun yang merasa telinganya berdenging pun merengek dan memukul bahu Chanyeol; tak lupa dengan bibir plumnya yang berkata sakit dan mengaduh.

Setelah Park tinggi itu mengecup kedua telinga Baekhyun dan berkata maaf, segeralah ia meminta penjelasan rinci pada Baekhyun yang kembali menumpu kepala di bahunya.

Suka cita Baekhyun bercerita tentang Tao yang mengakui bahwa iya juga seorang _male –_ _pregnant_ sama seperti dirinya—Baekhyun. Sang _florist_ pun berkata bahwa usia anaknya lebih muda enam bulan dari usia anak mereka—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang berkata bahwa anak mereka berdua lahir pada bulan april.

Saat itu dimata Baekhyun, ketika Tao sedang menceritakan tentang anak lelaki satu – satunya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Tao tidaklah tampak seperti seorang ibu yang menceritakan anaknya—melainkan seperti seorang kekasih yang membanggakan kekasihnya. Ketika dengan lugas Baekhyun mengutarakan pendapat itu, Tao hanya tertawa dan mengakui bahwa terkadang hubungannya dengan sang anak memang tampak seperti sepasang kekasih dimata orang – orang.

Tapi sebenarnya, Tao memang mencintai sang anak lebih dari siapapun selain kedua orang tuanya. Karena sang anaklah yang menjadi pedang dan tameng yang melindunginya hingga sekarang ini—membuat sang anak amat protektif. Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan lebih mengenai hubungan istimewa mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan merasa iri—bahwa tanpa seorang suami pun Tao masih dicintai oleh anaknya.

Ya, Tao juga mengakui jika ia tidak bersuami—yang otomatis anaknya tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Baekhyun tak lupa menanyai hal itu—kenapa Tao tidak bersuami dan anaknya tidak memiliki seorang ayah, namun sang _florist_ yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam daftar _most to be good-person friends_ di memorinya itu menjawab tidak tahu.

Baekhyun pun dibuat terkejut dengan pengakuan Tao. Pengakuan yang melucur dengan indah dari bibir _curvy_ sang _florist_ seolah sudah biasa berkata demikian.

"aku tidak percaya kalau Tao tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa hidup dengan anaknya tanpa seorang suami—" gumam Baekhyun.

"maksudku, aku maklum saja kalau ia menjawab jika mereka bercerai sebelum anaknya lahir, atau suaminya meninggal sebelum anaknya lahir, atau alasan logis apapun."

Chanyeol hanya menatap ke jalanan. Tetapi pikirannya juga ikut terkejut dengan pengakuan Tao yang diceritakan Baekhyun tentang kehidupan pribadi singkat florist cantik itu. Beribu pertanyaan menari di pikirannya, meminta untuk diberi jawaban—padahal tak ada satu jawaban yang membuatnya yakin.

"tapi dia bilang tidak tahu dengan sesantai dan sebiasa itu.

Hei, Chanyeol…

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih dan takut mendengar pengakuannya.

Bahkan saking sedih dan takutnya, aku jadi tidak bisa merespon apapun selain membayar buketnya dan berterima kasih lalu pergi menjauh dari toko itu."

Baekhyun mulai menutup pelan keping matanya. Menikmati suasana hening dan harum menenangkan yang bersumber dari tubuh pria bernama Park Chanyeol—padahal tak lama lagi mobil merah marun itu akan mendarat di parkiran rumah sakit yang mereka tuju.

Lain dengan Baekhyun yang telah tertidur pulas, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya rapat – rapat setelah mendengar ucapan akhir Baekhyun sebelum dibuai kantuk. Sejujurnya, dalam hati pun ia juga merasa simpati, sedih dan takut mendengar pengakuan Tao si _florist_.

Dadanya bergemuruh aneh dan matanya merasa panas seolah ada yang ingin keluar dibaliknya. Chanyeol merasa takut sampai – sampai kedua tangan yang mengendali mobil melalui setir kemudinya bergetar kecil.

Sebab di saat yang bersamaan ketika Baekhyun menceritakan pengakuan mengejutkan Tao, sekelebat ingatan tua soal taruhan dengan kelima temannya menyeruak keluar dan saling mengaitkan diri membentuk sebuah cerita kecil di kehidupan SMA mereka…..

…..yang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa akibat buruk didapatkan oleh salah satunya.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Jangan gaplok Al..! plis, jangan gaplok Al! (QAQ)

Entah kenapa Al langsung butek idenya buat ngelanjutin bab ini lebih panjang sepanjang anunya si Oom Wu! *dor!* jadinya bab ini langsung berhenti di tempat yang 'jelek'… ( )

Yang minta buat ngintip masa lalunya si Oom and _the gank_, Al udah kasih awal – awal dimana _baby_ Tao di targetin buat jadi bahan taruhan mereka… uuhuuu.. uuuhhhuuu.. kasian _my_ _baby_ Tao….

*pelukTao*

*eluselusdaguTao*

*disepakOomWukeantartika*

*groufiebarengberuangkutub*

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3

*dadahdadahbarengYipan(kelinciAl)*.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

"tapi dia bilang tidak tahu dengan sesantai dan sebiasa itu.

Hei, Chanyeol…

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih dan takut mendengar pengakuannya.

Bahkan saking sedih dan takutnya, aku jadi tidak bisa merespon apapun selain membayar buketnya dan berterima kasih lalu pergi menjauh dari toko itu."

Baekhyun mulai menutup pelan keping matanya. Menikmati suasana hening dan harum menenangkan yang bersumber dari tubuh pria bernama Park Chanyeol—padahal tak lama lagi mobil merah marun itu akan mendarat di parkiran rumah sakit yang mereka tuju.

Lain dengan Baekhyun yang telah tertidur pulas, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya rapat – rapat setelah mendengar ucapan akhir Baekhyun sebelum dibuai kantuk. Sejujurnya, dalam hati pun ia juga merasa simpati, sedih dan takut mendengar pengakuan Tao si _florist_.

Dadanya bergemuruh aneh dan matanya merasa panas seolah ada yang ingin keluar dibaliknya. Chanyeol merasa takut sampai – sampai kedua tangan yang mengendali mobil melalui setir kemudinya bergetar kecil.

Sebab di saat yang bersamaan ketika Baekhyun menceritakan pengakuan mengejutkan Tao, sekelebat ingatan tua soal taruhan dengan kelima temannya menyeruak keluar dan saling mengaitkan diri membentuk sebuah cerita kecil di kehidupan SMA mereka…..

…..yang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa akibat buruk didapatkan oleh salah satunya.

.

.

.

.

**Lost Memory**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao with Oc!Yizi and others**

.

**T**

.

**All about characters on this ff is not mine, except this fic with idea and some OC**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternate universe with much baby typos**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!**:

Tao yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yifan bukanlah Tao yang dikenalnya dulu. Ada yang berbeda dari pria berparas ayu itu, terutama dengan seorang remaja lelaki yang ada di samping Tao yang menatap tajam, benci dan jijik pada Yifan.

Ada apa sebenarnya..?

_My first ff with family and hurt/ comfort genre! :3_

.

.

.

.

_Special Thanks and Support from: my godness, my parents, my awesome brother, my sister and surely... __**you**__; my lovely readers, my lovely reviewers, my lovely followers and my lovely favers~_

_Thank you so much_! :*

.

.

.

.

"_canta per me, addio_

_(sing for me, for farewell)_

_Quel dolce suono_

_(that sweet sound)_

_De' passati giorni,_

_(the past days)_

_Mi sempre rammenta_

_(always remember me)_

_La vita dell'amore,_

_(the life of the love)_

_Dilette del cor mio_

_(beloved in my heart)_

_O felice tu arima mia_

_(o happy you my soul)_

_Canta, addagio _

_(sing, slowly)"_ Canta Per Me :: Kajiura Yuki

.

.

.

.

**Bab Enam :: Memori yang hilang; Hari Minggu pukul sebelas siang **

.

.

.

.

Tao berkedip – kedip lucu. Seingatnya tadi, Baekhyun—pelanggan yang untuk pertama kalinya ia layani, tampak akrab dengan dirinya. Tapi, beberapa menit lalu saat membayar buket yang dipesan, Baekhyun jadi sedikit pendiam. Bahkan, setelah berhasil mencuri pandang padanya, Tao menemukan bahwa Baekhyun merautkan wajah murung dan iba. Entah karena apa, tapi Tao pikir ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merautkan wajah sedemikian rupa, kecuali jika tiba – tiba dalam obrolan mereka, ada satu kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun tersinggung.

Menggarukkan tengkuk, lantas mendesah kecil dengan bola mata bergulir ke langit – langit toko. Dahinya mengernyit, dan sebelah tangannya mendarat di pinggang.

"memangnya aku bicara apa sampai Baekhyun tersinggung, ya..? kukira tidak ada sama sekali, yah… namanya juga baru kenal, pasti orang tak akan bicara macam – macam, 'kan..?" mengangguk menyetujui persepsi umum yang terlintas di benak.

Sang _florist_ baru mulai tidak memikirkan hal itu, ia memilih untuk membersihkan sisa – sisa sehabis menghias buket bunga si pelanggan. Tao, ketika melakukannya, pria itu menggigit – gigit bibirnya, atau mencebikkannya, atau mengerucutkannya, atau pun melantunkan dengungan musik yang terlintas di benak. Tubuh ramping nan semampai pria usia tiga puluh dua tahun tidak diam cantik, selalu bergerak – gerak kecil mengikuti nada yang berbondong keluar dari _peach_-_catlips_-nya, banyak, entah menggoyangkan kepala ke empat arah, atau menggeplak – geplakkan telapak kakinya yang dilindungi _feather vintage brown boot_ semata kaki—hadiah dua tahun lalu dari Yizi, atau menggerakkan kedua pundaknya ke banyak gaya, atau juga menggabungkan kesemua gerakannya.

Persis seperti anak – anak yang sedang beraerobik ria, jika diamati dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

Mulut itu terbuka lebar dibalik kepalan tangan sang anak muda. "selamat pagi, _grandpa_, _grandma_~"

"pagi..? jarum panjang sudah diangka sebelas kau ucapkan selamat pagi..?" sang grandma menjawab dengan nada sewot dan raut wajah heran. Anak muda tinggi yang merupakan sang cucu terkekeh panjang, dan mencuri kecup singkat di pucuk hidung mengkerut milik sang nenek. "oh, kau pasti tahu kebiasaan anak muda jaman sekarang begitu bertemu dengan hari minggu, _beauty_ _grandma_~"

"hahaha..," sang kakek tertawa ringan. Sambil membersihkan guci keramik yang ia koleksikan di lemari ruang keluarga, ia melanjutkan, "bahkan aku tidak menyangka jika ketua tim basket dan wushu sepertimu tidak bisa disiplin juga, sayang. _Sunday effect_, kau menyebutnya begitu."

"sang kapten juga manusia biasa, _grandpa_~ apalagi kemarin aku menemani Chanhyun belanja. _Grandpa_ tahu 'kan, _mereka_ kalau sudah belanja itu sifatnya bagaimana?" kelereng mata Yizi—sang cucu tersayang, melirik ke sang nenek yang berdiri duduk di kursi sebrang—dengan catalog belanja sedang ia genggam. "jadi _buas_ dan _luar biasa_."

"Yizi, kau mau Tao tahu mendengarmu berkata seperti itu padaku, sayang..?" adu si nenek menyeringai licik. "kau memang atlit wushu, tapi kemampuanmu masih dibawah anak itu. Oh! Seandainya tulang – tulangku tidak rapuh diusia ini, aku tak segan menggeplakmu, _love_."

Yizi mengkerut, berkeringat dingin walau hanya beberapa bulir, begitu mendengar ucapan telak yang meluncur dari bibir berpoles merah muda dari pewarnanya. "padahal aku menyinggung Chanhyun, tapi kalau _grandma_ merasa _tersentuh_… hehehe.. maafkan aku. _I love_ _you_, _grandma_. _Mom too_." Meringis takut. Pria tua satu – satunya di ruang keluarga minimalis itu hanya mendengus dan tersenyum kecil, lantas menggelengkan kepala memaklumkan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara sang istri dan cucunya.

"yah.." mata rabun wanita tua itu bergulir searah jarum jam. "_love you too_, sayang."

"bicara soal kau menemani Chanhyun belanja," pria paruh baya membuka mulut. Namun pandangan tetap tertuju pada guci keramik antik tersayang. "kenapa kau pulang dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu..?"

Hening menyelimuti ruangan.

Hanya terdengar suara _air conditioner_ di atas LCD TV, detik jam klasik yang berdiri angkuh di sudut ruang, gelembung – gelembung air dari akuarium yang duduk cantik di meja tua samping lemari buku dan majalah, dan siulan angin siang cerah yang datang bertamu dari ventilasi dan jendela – jendela. Di sisi lain, wanita tua yang sedang menelusuri rangkaian kata demi kata terhenti seketika, pria tua yang mencetuskan pertanyaan masih tetap mengusap – usap dengan telaten gucinya, sedangkan lelaki muda yang hendak meminum teh yang ia bawa dari dapur, terkesiap dan terhenti pergerakannya.

Semua diam, tidak ada yang ingin mengalah untuk menghempaskan keheningan canggung di ruangan. Karena, dua manusia lanjut usia tersebut sejujurnya memang ingin tahu, apa gerangan yang membuat Yizi merautkan wajah tak biasa seperti itu—padahal beberapa waktu lalu ia bersama sang kekasih, yang diyakini mereka jika jaranglah dua lelaki muda tersebut bertengkar dengan hebatnya hingga Yizi seperti itu. Saat itu, pertama kali pria lanjut usia menemukan keganjilan pada diri cucunya, inginlah ia bertanya. Namun ia telan bulat – bulat kembali pertanyaan sederhana yang akan ia keluarkan, sebab merasa saat itu bukanlah waktu tepat. Maka dari itu, ia menanyakannya sekarang ini, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu di hari kejadian.

Yizi, ia memilih melanjutkan tegukan demi tegukan teh yang telah mendingin. Berharap emosi yang bangkit otomatis ketika sepasang telinganya mendengar pertanyaan sang kakek, bisa mendingin—walau tidak sepenuhnya. Sebab itu, setelah ia terdiam beberapa puluh detik sehabis meneguk – neguk, bibirnya yang terkatup rapat perlahan membuka, disertai bangkitnya tubuh tegap Huang muda dari sofa untuk berjalan keluar dari ruang. Berniat menyusul ibunya berada, dia tahu di mana eksistensi pria cantik itu, saat ia mengetahui bahwa kakek – neneknya diam manis di rumah.

"itu karena aku diganggu _anjing jelek_ saat perjalanan pulang, _grandpa_."

.

.

.

.

"ini dia."

Kelereng mata coklat kehitaman menjelalati bangunan mini sebuah toko bunga, toko mungil dengan dekorasi manis khas toko bunga pada awamnya yang diberitahukan alamatnya oleh sang teman semasa SMA. Alamat itu tercatat di sebuah sobekan kertas memo, yang digenggam oleh telapak tangan besar seorang pria dewasa yang ke tempat tujuan dengan mobil sedannya, meluncur di jalanan yang mulai ramai di hari minggu, hanya untuk membawa tubuh pria dewasa tersebut ke satu tempat.

Satu tempat di mana orang yang ia cari berada, orang yang membuat jantungnya berdetum – detum kencang layaknya kuda dalam pacuan.

"aku gugup. Sungguh, belum pernah aku begini, bahkan ketika ujian skripsi pun tidak sebegini hebatnya rasa gugupku." Curahan mendadak sang pria, memijat pangkal hidung untuk mengusir kegugupan yang menggelayut tubuhnya manja. "tapi, aku kesini dengan terburu – buru bukan untuk duduk diam di dalam mobil, bukan untuk melihatnya dari jauh."

Benar. Berawal dari pria dewasa tersebut terganggu tidur malasnya oleh nada dering ponsel, mengetahui jika teman SMA yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di café-lah yang menghubungi, dan dikagetkan dengan pengakuannya tentang seorang _florist_ bernama sama dengan sosok yang ia tunggu, diakhiri dengan gerak gesit, cepat, dan tepat untuk membenahi penampilannya agar lebih bagus dan lantas berangkat menuju tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

Tapi, di balik kegugupan yang menggoda, tekad bulat berhasil mengenyahkan. Jadi, setelah menelan kenyang kegugupannya, ia membuka pintu mobil. Berjalan pelan sambil menguncupkan doa – doa kecil agar semua tidak berjalan buruk, agar dirinya tidak terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan di depan orang itu.

"dan yang terpenting, semoga lelaki muda yang seminggu lalu bersamanya, dan dua hari lalu bersama si manis Chanhyun, tidak ada." senyum kecil terpatri, ditemani kilat – kilat cantik pada kelereng matanya yang terlindungi kacamata bening yang ia kenakan. "sekarang jam sebelas siang lebih, akan kuajak Tao untuk makan siang diluar bersamaku. Dan kuharap dengan sangat jika dia menerima ajakanku. Setelah itu, sambil makan siang, akan aku tanyai macam – macam padanya, sesuai dengan janjiku itu."

Penuh keyakinan yang mengisi relung hati, dan tekad kuat juga janji - janji yang telah ia dengungkan di alam sadarnya, pria dewasa itu, Wu Yifan, yang sebelumnya berjalan lambat dan penuh keraguan kecil, kini melangkah penuh percaya diri.

Dengan angin siang yang berdansa cantik bersama helai rambutnya, raja siang yang berbaik hati membiarkan bias – biasnya menampar permukaan bumi, dan cakrawala siang yang cerah bahagia, diiming – imingi dengan imajinasi hal – hal yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika bersama saat makan siang nanti, Yifan mengajak kaki – kaki jenjangnya ke toko bunga itu. Semakin lama, dengan dentuman jantung yang terasa manis dan legit di tubuh Yifan, telapak tangan yang dilingkari dengan cantik sebuah jam tangan stainless stell bermerek mulai mencumbu gagang pintu bening toko…

…. Untuk kemudian Yifan dorong dan menimbulkan ringingan bel di atasnya, mengalihkan pandang mata pria cantik berapron yang sedang menata bunga – bunga untuk mendaratkan kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

.

.

.

Halo! Si tampan Yizi sekarang gantikan Al yang lagi tepar di pojok kamar! *tunjuk sebuah gumpalan tak berdaya di pojok kamar* oh ya, jangan marah ya, kalau anak itu habis aku _layani_ dengan _kemampuan_ hebatku! *seringai jahat* kalau kalian tahu alasannya kenapa aku kayak begitu sama dia, pasti kalian juga bakal ramai – ramai beri layanan pada anak itu! *dengus*

Coba tebak kenapa..?

ITU GARA – GARA TUH ANAK KASIH _TBC_ DI TEMPAT YANG NGGAK BANGET TAHU, NGGAK…?! DI TEMPAT JELEK! *garuk tembok kamar* _NJIR_, DI TEMPAT YANG ADEGAN SELANJUTNYA BAKAL ADA ADU BACOT ANTARA AKU SAMA _DAD_ SOAL _MOM_! *gulingkan meja* ITU SEBABNYA BUAT KALIAN YANG PINGIN ADA ADEGAN _DAD_ KETEMU SAMA _MOM_, MAU NGGAK MAU _MUSTI_ DI TUNDA DULU!

Nah, sekarang kalian pada tahu 'kan, kenapa aku kasih _layanan_ wushu ke dia?! *tunjuk lagi mahkluk tak berdaya di pojok kamar* ayo kita kasih _layanan_ lagi biar kita puas! *ngomporin*

Terus, buat yang nge-_fans_ sama aku… hehe.. yang suka sama _pairing_ antara aku dan _Mom_, makasih banyak. Aku cinta kalian semua! *tebar lemper pedes rasa ayam* *enak, lho!* jujur ya, aku mikirnya begini, aku tuh kayak berpoligami dengan dua uke, tapi dua uke itu ngijinin aku buat menduakan mereka~~ huahuahauahauahauah~~~ *bangga* alangkah indahnya peranku di tempat ini! *senyum Cheshire*

Dan, ada yang penasaran, rupa Yizi itu seperti apa? Jawabannya Cuma satu : ganteng banget! Perpaduan antara _Dad_ yang begitu dan _Mom_ yang begini, menghasilkan sebuah biji dengan bibit, bebet dan bobot yang terjamin kualitasnya. *ketawa puas* kalian pasti setuju! *sok*

Terus, aku minta maaf sama _Dad_.. *sungkeman* soalnya udah nyebut _Dad_ '_anjing jelek_'. _Dad_, itu tuntutan skenario, jadi hajar saja anak itu! *tunjuk mahkluk tak bernyawa di pojok kamar*

Ah ya, jangan kecewa dengan bab ini, ya! Soalnya kalian dapat _spoiler_, kalau bab depan itu aku bakal terus terang sama _Dad_, kalau aku ini sebenarnya….. *sensor* jadi, tunggu aku di bab depan, ya! Dadah, aku mau _mamam_ dulu, laper! :3

Jangan lupa _review_, kalo nggak ff ini bakal jelas dihapus buat dikonsumsi pribadi sama Al! (Q_Q)


End file.
